Carson Wolf
|gender = Male |title =SAC |affiliation = Cerberus Squad |tv series = The Punisher (2 episodes) |actor = C. Thomas Howell |status = Deceased}} Carson Wolf was a corrupt Senior Homeland Security agent with ties with William Rawlins' illegal operations. When Wolf had been attacked by the Punisher, he inadvertently revealed all of his own involvement with Rawlins' criminal actions, leading to the Punisher furiously killing Wolf by breaking his neck. Biography DHS Agent Attack on David Lieberman Carson Wolf was a corrupt and senior Department Of Homeland Security agent with ties with William Rawlins' illegal operations, having been the supervisor of the Cerberus Squad. Carson was also the superior agent to Dinah Madani and Sam Stein. He stated that he spend one time in Guantanamo being tortured, although all the torture done to him there didn't seem to work. When William learned that Micro, a master and legendary computer hacker, who is in reality a National Security Agency analyst named David Lieberman has been sented a video footage of a murder execution of Ahmad Zubair, who is a honest police officer from Afghanistan and is planning to send it to his former partner, Department of Homeland Security Agent Dinah Madani, he sent Carson and other agents from the Department Of Homeland Security to kill him. Mitchell Ellison once had someone ready to run a story about Micro, who had been also leaking classified information about the government and several corrupt officials working within them to the New York Bulletin, the very newspaper publishing company, where Mitchell worked and served as the editor of. He was then personally visited by Carson not to publish the article, under the guise that it would compromise their suspect.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead Men ]] To make sure David did not expose William Rawlins’ illegal activities overseas, he and a few agents of the Department Of Homeland Security hunted down David, and shot him the the chest, thinking that he killed him.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Carson then branded and framed David as a traitor. Recruiting Dinah Madani Carson then ordered Dinah to return to New York City from Afghanistan, having learned of her doing an investigation of Ahmad's death. Returning back to New York City, Dinah was greeted by Carson, whom reintroduced her and requested that she stepped away from investigating Ahmad's death''The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM'' Ambushed and Interrogated When Carson got home, he poured himself a glass of scotch and went the fridge to get himself a snack. As soon as he closed the refrigerator door, a masked intruder was standing right next to him, and assaulted Carson. Carson was able to fend the masked assailant for a short while, but was knocked unconscious and tied to a chair. kills Carson Wolf in his home]] When Carson finally came to, the masked man started to interrogate Carson. Carson told the man that he had spend time in Guantanamo and that torture wouldn't work on him. The man shot Carson in the leg and tortured him by sticking his finger in the bullet hole. Eventually, Carson broke free from his binds and overpowered the masked man. Carson apprehended the man’s gun and ripped off his ski mask, revealing him to be Frank Castle. Just as Carson was about to shoot Frank, the gun clicked, Frank then said, "the gun’s empty, asshole," and another fight ensued. Frank gained the upper hand and threw Carson to the floor, before Carson could regain himself, Frank put Carson in a headlock, then snapped his neck. Personality To be added Abilities *'Master Combatant': Carson is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, enough to hold his own against the Punisher in a prolonged fight, despite the latter being considerably younger than him. *'Marksman:' Upon locating David Lieberman, Wolf fired a bullet into the suspect's left chest. Equipment Weapons *'Handgun:' to be added Relationships Allies *United States Department of Homeland Security **Dinah Madani **Sam Stein † *Cerberus Squad **William Rawlins † Enemies *David Lieberman/Micro - Attempted Victim *Frank Castle/Punisher - Killer Trivia * Wolf's autopsy report written by Sam Stein read as follows: "Subject presents with head wound with related oblique displaced fracture of several maxillofacial bones including lacrimal bone, frontal nasal structure, and maxilla. Subject's arms and upper torso have several abrasions, likely from blunt force trauma. Contusion near 4th rib is continuous with fracture of 4th and 5th ribs. Minor pneumothorax had begun at time of death. Subject's brachial plexus has sustained periosteal contusion. Right and left knuckle joints have deep abrasions as well as contusion on the 4th phalange of the right hand. Right metacarpal and proximal phalanges sustained fractures. Right and left wrists have sustained fractures that are typical of repeated blunt trauma. Toxicology report reveals no substances use prior to death." Behind the Scenes *James Hutchinson was a stunt double for C. Thomas Howell in the role of Carson Wolf. References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:United States Department of Homeland Security Agents Category:Cerberus Squad Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher Category:Villains